John Lennon
John Winston Ono Lennon, MBE (born John Winston Lennon; 9 October 1940 – 8 December 1980) was an English singer and songwriter who co-founded the Beatles (1960-70), the most commercially successful band in the history of popular music. With fellow member Paul McCartney, he formed a celebrated songwriting partnership. Born and raised in Liverpool, Lennon became involved in the skiffle craze as a teenager; his first band, the Quarrymen, evolved into the Beatles in 1960. When the group disbanded in 1970, Lennon embarked on a solo career that produced the albums John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band and Imagine, and songs such as "Give Peace a Chance", "Working Class Hero", and "Imagine". After his marriage to Yoko Ono in 1969, he changed his name to John Ono Lennon. Lennon disengaged himself from the music business in 1975 to raise his infant son Sean, but re-emerged with Ono in 1980 with the new album Double Fantasy. He was murdered three weeks after its release. Lennon revealed a rebellious nature and acerbic wit in his music, writing, drawings, on film and in interviews. Controversial through his political and peace activism, he moved to Manhattan in 1971, where his criticism of the Vietnam War resulted in a lengthy attempt by Richard Nixon's administration to deport him, while some of his songs were adopted as anthems by the anti-war movement and the larger counterculture. By 2012, Lennon's solo album sales in the United States exceeded 14 million and, as writer, co-writer, or performer, he is responsible for 25 number-one singles on the US Hot 100 chart. In 2002, a BBC poll on the 100 Greatest Britons voted him eighth and, in 2008, Rolling Stone ranked him the fifth-greatest singer of all time. He was posthumously inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1987, and into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice, as a member of the Beatles in 1988 and as a solo artist in 1994.1 Contents 1 Biography 1.1 1940–57: Early years 1.2 1957–70: The Quarrymen to the Beatles 1.2.1 1957–66: Formation, commercial break-out and touring years 1.2.2 1967–70: Studio years, break-up and solo work 1.3 1970–80: Solo career 1.3.1 1970–72: Initial solo success and activism 1.3.2 1973–75: "Lost weekend" 1.3.3 1975–80: Retirement and return 1.4 8 December 1980: Death 2 Personal relationships 2.1 Cynthia Lennon 2.2 Brian Epstein 2.3 Julian Lennon 2.4 Yoko Ono 2.5 May Pang 2.6 Sean Lennon 2.7 Former Beatles 3 Political activism 3.1 Deportation attempt 3.2 FBI surveillance and declassified documents 4 Writing and art 5 Musicianship 5.1 Instruments played 5.2 Vocal style 6 Legacy 6.1 Awards and sales 7 Discography 8 Filmography 8.1 Film 8.2 Television 9 Bibliography 10 See also 11 Notes 12 References 13 Further reading 14 External links Biography 1940–57: Early years Lennon was born in war-time England, on 9 October 1940 at Liverpool Maternity Hospital, to Julia (née Stanley) (1914-1958) and Alfred Lennon (1912-1976), a merchant seaman of Irish descent, who was away at the time of his son's birth.2 His parents named him John Winston Lennon after his paternal grandfather, John "Jack" Lennon, and then-Prime Minister Winston Churchill.3 His father was often away from home but sent regular pay cheques to 9 Newcastle Road, Liverpool, where Lennon lived with his mother;4 the cheques stopped when he went absent without leave in February 1944.56 When he eventually came home six months later, he offered to look after the family, but Julia—by then pregnant with another man's child—rejected the idea.7 After her sister, Mimi Smith, twice complained to Liverpool's Social Services, Julia handed the care of Lennon over to her. In July 1946 Lennon's father visited Smith and took his son to Blackpool, secretly intending to emigrate to New Zealand with him.8 Julia followed them—with her partner at the time, 'Bobby' Dykins—and after a heated argument his father forced the five-year-old to choose between them. Lennon twice chose his father, but as his mother walked away, he began to cry and followed her.9 It would be 20 years before he had contact with his father again.10 A grey two-storey building, with numerous windows visible on both levels 251 Menlove Avenue, where Lennon lived for most of his childhood Throughout the rest of his childhood and adolescence he lived with his aunt and uncle, Mimi and George Smith, who had no children of their own, at Mendips, 251 Menlove Avenue, Woolton.11 His aunt purchased volumes of short stories for him, and his uncle, a dairyman at his family's farm, bought him a mouth organ and engaged him in solving crossword puzzles.12 Julia visited Mendips on a regular basis, and when John was 11 years old he often visited her at 1 Blomfield Road, Liverpool, where she played him Elvis Presley records, taught him the banjo, and showed him how to play "Ain't That a Shame" by Fats Domino.13 In September 1980, Lennon commented about his family and his rebellious nature: Part of me would like to be accepted by all facets of society and not be this loudmouthed lunatic poet/musician. But I cannot be what I am not ... I was the one who all the other boys' parents—including Paul's father—would say, 'Keep away from him'... The parents instinctively recognised I was a troublemaker, meaning I did not conform and I would influence their children, which I did. I did my best to disrupt every friend's home ... Partly out of envy that I didn't have this so-called home ... but I did... There were five women that were my family. Five strong, intelligent, beautiful women, five sisters. One happened to be my mother. She just couldn't deal with life. She was the youngest and she had a husband who ran away to sea and the war was on and she couldn't cope with me, and I ended up living with her elder sister. Now those women were fantastic ... And that was my first feminist education ... I would infiltrate the other boys minds. I could say, "Parents are not gods because I don't live with mine and, therefore, I know.'14 He regularly visited his cousin, Stanley Parkes, who lived in Fleetwood. Seven years Lennon's senior, Parkes took him on trips and to local cinemas.15 During the school holidays, Parkes often visited Lennon with Leila Harvey, another cousin, often travelling to Blackpool two or three times a week to watch shows. They would visit the Blackpool Tower Circus and see artists such as Dickie Valentine, Arthur Askey, Max Bygraves and Joe Loss, with Parkes recalling that Lennon particularly liked George Formby.16 After Parkes's family moved to Scotland, the three cousins often spent their school holidays together there. Parkes recalled, "John, cousin Leila and I were very close. From Edinburgh we would drive up to the family croft at Durness, which was from about the time John was nine years old until he was about 16."17 He was 14 years old when his uncle George died of a liver haemorrhage on 5 June 1955 (aged 52).18 Lennon was raised as an Anglican and attended Dovedale Primary School.19 From September 1952 to 1957, after passing his eleven-plus exam, he attended Quarry Bank High School in Liverpool, and was described by Harvey at the time as, "A happy-go-lucky, good-humoured, easy going, lively lad."20 He often drew comical cartoons which appeared in his own self-made school magazine called The Daily Howl,21 but despite his artistic talent, his school reports were damning: "Certainly on the road to failure ... hopeless ... rather a clown in class ... wasting other pupils' time."22 Lennon's childhood stamp collection In 2005, the National Postal Museum in the United States acquired a stamp collection which Lennon had formed as a boy.23 His mother bought him his first guitar in 1956, an inexpensive Gallotone Champion acoustic for which she "lent" her son five pounds and ten shillings on the condition that the guitar be delivered to her own house, and not Mimi's, knowing well that her sister was not supportive of her son's musical aspirations.24 As Mimi was sceptical of his claim that he would be famous one day, she hoped he would grow bored with music, often telling him, "The guitar's all very well, John, but you'll never make a living out of it".25 On 15 July 1958, when Lennon was 17 years old, his mother, walking home after visiting the Smiths' house, was struck by a car and killed.26 Lennon failed all his GCE O-level examinations, and was accepted into the Liverpool College of Art only after his aunt and headmaster intervened.27 Once at the college, he started wearing Teddy Boy clothes and acquired a reputation for disrupting classes and ridiculing teachers. As a result, he was excluded from the painting class, then the graphic arts course, and was threatened with expulsion for his behaviour, which included sitting on a nude model's lap during a life drawing class.28 He failed an annual exam, despite help from fellow student and future wife Cynthia Powell, and was "thrown out of the college before his final year".29 1957–70: The Quarrymen to the Beatles Further information: The Quarrymen, Lennon–McCartney, Brian Epstein, The Beatles, Beatlemania, British Invasion, and More popular than Jesus 1957–66: Formation, commercial break-out and touring years Monochrome image of The Beatles performing on a stage wearing dark suits Lennon (right) performing in 1964 at the height of Beatlemania At age 15, Lennon formed the skiffle group, the Quarrymen. Named after Quarry Bank High School, the group was established by him in September 1956.30 By the summer of 1957, the Quarrymen played a "spirited set of songs" made up of half skiffle and half rock and roll.31 Lennon first met Paul McCartney at the Quarrymen's second performance, held in Woolton on 6 July at the St. Peter's Church garden fête, after which he asked McCartney to join the band.32 McCartney says that Aunt Mimi "was very aware that John's friends were lower class", and would often patronise him when he arrived to visit Lennon.33 According to Paul's brother Mike, McCartney's father was also disapproving, declaring Lennon would get his son "into trouble",34 although he later allowed the fledgling band to rehearse in the McCartneys' front room at 20 Forthlin Road.3536 During this time, the 18-year-old Lennon wrote his first song, "Hello Little Girl", a UK top 10 hit for The Fourmost nearly five years later.37 McCartney suggested his friend George Harrison as the lead guitarist.38 Lennon thought Harrison (then 14 years old) was too young. McCartney engineered an audition on the upper deck of a Liverpool bus, where Harrison played "Raunchy" for Lennon and was asked to join.39 Stuart Sutcliffe, Lennon's friend from art school, later joined as bassist.40 Lennon, McCartney, Harrison and Sutcliffe became "The Beatles" in early 1960. In August that year, the Beatles engaged for a 48-night residency in Hamburg, Germany, and desperately in need of a drummer, asked Pete Best to join them.41 Lennon was now 19, and his aunt, horrified when he told her about the trip, pleaded with him to continue his art studies instead.42 After the first Hamburg residency, the band accepted another in April 1961, and a third in April 1962. Like the other band members, Lennon was introduced to Preludin while in Hamburg,43 and regularly took the drug, as well as amphetamines, as a stimulant during their long, overnight performances.44 Brian Epstein, the Beatles' manager from 1962, had no prior experience of artist management, but had a strong influence on their early dress code and attitude on stage.45 Lennon initially resisted his attempts to encourage the band to present a professional appearance, but eventually complied, saying, "I'll wear a bloody balloon if somebody's going to pay me".46 McCartney took over on bass after Sutcliffe decided to stay in Hamburg, and drummer Ringo Starr replaced Best, completing the four-piece line-up that would endure until the group's break-up in 1970. The band's first single, "Love Me Do", was released in October 1962 and reached No. 17 on the British charts. They recorded their debut album, Please Please Me, in under 10 hours on 11 February 1963,47 a day when Lennon was suffering the effects of a cold,48 which is evident in the vocal on the last song to be recorded that day, "Twist and Shout".49 The Lennon–McCartney songwriting partnership yielded eight of its fourteen tracks. With few exceptions—one being the album title itself—Lennon had yet to bring his love of wordplay to bear on his song lyrics, saying: "We were just writing songs ... pop songs with no more thought of them than that—to create a sound. And the words were almost irrelevant".47 In a 1987 interview, McCartney said that the other Beatles idolised John: "He was like our own little Elvis ... We all looked up to John. He was older and he was very much the leader; he was the quickest wit and the smartest."50 Lennon performing in 1964. The Beatles achieved mainstream success in the UK during the beginning of 1963. Lennon was on tour when his first son, Julian, was born in April. During their Royal Variety Show performance, attended by the Queen Mother and other British royalty, Lennon poked fun at his audience: "For our next song, I'd like to ask for your help. For the people in the cheaper seats, clap your hands ... and the rest of you, if you'll just rattle your jewellery."51 After a year of Beatlemania in the UK, the group's historic February 1964 US debut appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show marked their breakthrough to international stardom. A two-year period of constant touring, moviemaking, and songwriting followed, during which Lennon wrote two books, In His Own Write and A Spaniard in the Works.52 The Beatles received recognition from the British Establishment when they were appointed Members of the Order of the British Empire (MBE) in the 1965 Queen's Birthday Honours.53 Lennon grew concerned that fans attending Beatles concerts were unable to hear the music above the screaming of fans, and that the band's musicianship was beginning to suffer as a result.54 Lennon's "Help!" expressed his own feelings in 1965: "I meant it ... It was me singing 'help'".55 He had put on weight (he would later refer to this as his "Fat Elvis" period),56 and felt he was subconsciously seeking change.57 In March that year he was unknowingly introduced to LSD when a dentist, hosting a dinner party attended by Lennon, Harrison and their wives, spiked the guests' coffee with the drug.58 When they wanted to leave, their host revealed what they had taken, and strongly advised them not to leave the house because of the likely effects. Later, in an elevator at a nightclub, they all believed it was on fire: "We were all screaming ... hot and hysterical."59 In March 1966, during an interview with Evening Standard reporter Maureen Cleave, Lennon remarked, "Christianity will go. It will vanish and shrink ... We're more popular than Jesus now—I don't know which will go first, rock and roll or Christianity."60 The comment went virtually unnoticed in England but caused great offence in the US when quoted by a magazine there five months later. The furore that followed—burning of Beatles records, Ku Klux Klan activity and threats against Lennon—contributed to the band's decision to stop touring.61 1967–70: Studio years, break-up and solo work Lennon (right) performing "All You Need Is Love" with the other Beatles in 1967 to 400 million viewers of Our World. Deprived of the routine of live performances after their final commercial concert on 29 August 1966, Lennon felt lost and considered leaving the band.62 Since his involuntary introduction to LSD, he had made increasing use of the drug, and was almost constantly under its influence for much of 1967.63 According to biographer Ian MacDonald, Lennon's continuous experience with LSD during the year brought him "close to erasing his identity".64 1967 saw the release of "Strawberry Fields Forever", hailed by Time magazine for its "astonishing inventiveness",65 and the group's landmark album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, which revealed Lennon's lyrics contrasting strongly with the simple love songs of the Lennon–McCartney's early years. In August, after having been introduced to the Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, the group attended a weekend of personal instruction at his Transcendental Meditation seminar in Bangor, Wales,66 and were informed of Epstein's death during the seminar. "I knew we were in trouble then", Lennon said later. "I didn't have any misconceptions about our ability to do anything other than play music, and I was scared".67 Led primarily by Harrison and Lennon's interest in Eastern religion, the Beatles later travelled to Maharishi's ashram in India for further guidance.68 While there, they composed most of the songs for The Beatles and Abbey Road.69 The anti-war, black comedy How I Won the War, featuring Lennon's only appearance in a non–Beatles full-length film, was shown in cinemas in October 1967.70 McCartney organised the group's first post-Epstein project,71 the self-written, -produced and -directed television film Magical Mystery Tour, released in December that year. While the film itself proved to be their first critical flop, its soundtrack release, featuring Lennon's acclaimed, Lewis Carroll-inspired "I Am the Walrus", was a success.7273 With Epstein gone, the band members became increasingly involved in business activities, and in February 1968 they formed Apple Corps, a multimedia corporation composed of Apple Records and several other subsidiary companies. Lennon described the venture as an attempt to achieve, "artistic freedom within a business structure",74 but his increased drug experimentation and growing preoccupation with Yoko Ono, and McCartney's own marriage plans, left Apple in need of professional management. Lennon asked Lord Beeching to take on the role, but he declined, advising Lennon to go back to making records. Lennon approached Allen Klein, who had managed The Rolling Stones and other bands during the British Invasion. Klein was appointed as Apple's chief executive by Lennon, Harrison and Starr,75 but McCartney never signed the management contract.76 Give Peace a Chance Menu 0:00 Sample of "Give Peace a Chance", recorded in 1969 during Lennon and Ono's second Bed-In for Peace. As described by biographer Bill Harry, Lennon wanted to "write a peace anthem that would take over from the song 'We Shall Overcome'—and he succeeded ... it became the main anti-Vietnam protest song."77 Problems playing this file? See media help. At the end of 1968, Lennon was featured in the film The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus (not released until 1996) in the role of a Dirty Mac band member. The supergroup, composed of Lennon, Eric Clapton, Keith Richards and Mitch Mitchell, also backed a vocal performance by Ono in the film.78 Lennon and Ono were married on 20 March 1969, and soon released a series of 14 lithographs called "Bag One" depicting scenes from their honeymoon,79 eight of which were deemed indecent and most of which were banned and confiscated.80 Lennon's creative focus continued to move beyond the Beatles and between 1968 and 1969 he and Ono recorded three albums of experimental music together: Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins81 (known more for its cover than for its music), Unfinished Music No.2: Life with the Lions and Wedding Album. In 1969, they formed the Plastic Ono Band, releasing Live Peace in Toronto 1969. Between 1969 and 1970, Lennon released the singles "Give Peace a Chance" (widely adopted as an anti-Vietnam-War anthem in 1969),82 "Cold Turkey" (documenting his withdrawal symptoms after he became addicted to heroin83) and "Instant Karma!" In protest at Britain's involvement in the Nigerian Civil War,84 its support of America in the Vietnam war and (perhaps jokingly) against "Cold Turkey" slipping down the charts,85 Lennon returned his MBE medal to the Queen, though this had no effect on his MBE status, which could not be renounced.86 Lennon left the Beatles in September 1969,87 and agreed not to inform the media while the group renegotiated their recording contract, but he was outraged that McCartney publicised his own departure on releasing his debut solo album in April 1970. Lennon's reaction was, "Jesus Christ! He gets all the credit for it!"88 He later wrote, "I started the band. I disbanded it. It's as simple as that."89 In later interviews with Rolling Stone magazine, he revealed his bitterness towards McCartney, saying, "I was a fool not to do what Paul did, which was use it to sell a record."90 He spoke too of the hostility he perceived the other members had towards Ono, and of how he, Harrison, and Starr "got fed up with being sidemen for Paul ... After Brian Epstein died we collapsed. Paul took over and supposedly led us. But what is leading us when we went round in circles?"91 1970–80: Solo career 1970–72: Initial solo success and activism Advertisement for "Imagine" from Billboard, 18 September 1971 In 1970, Lennon and Ono went through primal therapy with Arthur Janov in Los Angeles, California. Designed to release emotional pain from early childhood, the therapy entailed two half-days a week with Janov for four months; he had wanted to treat the couple for longer, but they felt no need to continue and returned to London.92 Lennon's emotional debut solo album, John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band (1970), was received with high praise. Critic Greil Marcus remarked, "John's singing in the last verse of 'God' may be the finest in all of rock."93 The album featured the songs "Mother", in which Lennon confronted his feelings of childhood rejection,94 and the Dylanesque "Working Class Hero", a bitter attack against the bourgeois social system which, due to the lyric "you're still fucking peasants", fell foul of broadcasters.9596 The same year, Tariq Ali's revolutionary political views, expressed when he interviewed Lennon, inspired the singer to write "Power to the People". Lennon also became involved with Ali during a protest against Oz magazine's prosecution for alleged obscenity. Lennon denounced the proceedings as "disgusting fascism", and he and Ono (as Elastic Oz Band) released the single "God Save Us/Do the Oz" and joined marches in support of the magazine.97 Imagine Menu 0:00 Sample of "Imagine", Lennon's "most famous post-Beatles track."98 Like "Give Peace a Chance", the song became an anti-war anthem, but its lyrics offended religious groups. Lennon's explanation was, "If you can imagine a world at peace, with no denominations of religion—not without religion, but without this 'my god is bigger than your god' thing—then it can be true."99 Problems playing this file? See media help. With Lennon's next album, Imagine (1971), critical response was more guarded. Rolling Stone reported that "it contains a substantial portion of good music" but warned of the possibility that "his posturings will soon seem not merely dull but irrelevant".100 The album's title track would become an anthem for anti-war movements,101 while another, "How Do You Sleep?", was a musical attack on McCartney in response to lyrics from Ram that Lennon felt, and McCartney later confirmed,102 were directed at him and Ono. However, Lennon softened his stance in the mid-1970s and said he had written "How Do You Sleep?" about himself.103 He said in 1980: "I used my resentment against Paul … to create a song … not a terrible vicious horrible vendetta … I used my resentment and withdrawing from Paul and the Beatles, and the relationship with Paul, to write 'How Do You Sleep'. I don't really go 'round with those thoughts in my head all the time."104 Lennon and Ono moved to New York in August 1971, and in December released "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)".105 The new year saw the Nixon administration take what it called a "strategic counter-measure" against Lennon's anti-war and anti-Nixon propaganda, embarking on what would be a four-year attempt to deport him. In 1972, Lennon and Ono attended a post-election wake held in the New York home of activist Jerry Rubin after McGovern lost to Nixon.106107 Embroiled in a continuing legal battle with the immigration authorities, Lennon was denied permanent residency in the US (which wouldn't be resolved until 1976).108 Depressed, Lennon got intoxicated and had sex with a female guest, leaving Ono embarrassed. Her song "Death of Samantha" was inspired by the incident.109 Recorded as a collaboration with Ono and with backing from the New York band Elephant's Memory, Some Time in New York City was released in 1972. Containing songs about women's rights, race relations, Britain's role in Northern Ireland and Lennon's problems obtaining a green card,110 the album was poorly received—unlistenable, according to one critic.111 "Woman Is the Nigger of the World", released as a US single from the album the same year, was televised on 11 May, on The Dick Cavett Show. Many radio stations refused to broadcast the song because of the word "nigger".112 Lennon and Ono gave two benefit concerts with Elephant's Memory and guests in New York in aid of patients at the Willowbrook State School mental facility.113 Staged at Madison Square Garden on 30 August 1972, they were his last full-length concert appearances.114 1973–75: "Lost weekend" Publicity photo of John Lennon and host Tom Snyder from the television program Tomorrow. Aired in 1975, this was the last television interview Lennon gave before his death in 1980. While Lennon was recording Mind Games (1973), he and Ono decided to separate. The ensuing 18-month period apart, which he later called his "lost weekend",115 was spent in Los Angeles and New York in the company of May Pang. Mind Games, credited to the "Plastic U.F.Ono Band", was released in November 1973. Lennon also contributed "I'm the Greatest" to Starr's album Ringo (1973), released the same month (an alternate take, from the same 1973 Ringo sessions, with Lennon providing a guide vocal, appears on John Lennon Anthology). In early 1974, Lennon was drinking heavily and his alcohol-fuelled antics with Harry Nilsson made headlines. Two widely publicised incidents occurred at The Troubadour club in March, the first when Lennon placed a menstrual pad on his forehead and scuffled with a waitress, and the second, two weeks later, when Lennon and Nilsson were ejected from the same club after heckling the Smothers Brothers.116 Lennon decided to produce Nilsson's album Pussy Cats and Pang rented a Los Angeles beach house for all the musicians117 but after a month of further debauchery, with the recording sessions in chaos, Lennon moved to New York with Pang to finish work on the album. In April, Lennon had produced the Mick Jagger song "Too Many Cooks (Spoil the Soup)" which was, for contractual reasons, to remain unreleased for more than 30 years. Pang supplied the recording for its eventual inclusion on The Very Best of Mick Jagger (2007).118 Settled back in New York, Lennon recorded the album Walls and Bridges. Released in October 1974, it included "Whatever Gets You thru the Night", which featured Elton John on backing vocals and piano, and became Lennon's only single as a solo artist to top the US Billboard Hot 100 chart during his lifetime.119b A second single from the album, "#9 Dream", followed before the end of the year. Starr's Goodnight Vienna (1974) again saw assistance from Lennon, who wrote the title track and played piano.120 On 28 November, Lennon made a surprise guest appearance at Elton John's Thanksgiving concert at Madison Square Garden, in fulfilment of his promise to join the singer in a live show if "Whatever Gets You thru the Night"—a song whose commercial potential Lennon had doubted—reached number one. Lennon performed the song along with "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" and "I Saw Her Standing There", which he introduced as "a song by an old estranged fiancée of mine called Paul".121 Lennon co-wrote "Fame", David Bowie's first US number one, and provided guitar and backing vocals for the January 1975 recording.122 The same month, Elton John topped the charts with his cover of "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", featuring Lennon on guitar and back-up vocals (Lennon is credited on the single under the moniker of "Dr. Winston O'Boogie"). He and Ono were reunited shortly afterwards. Lennon released Rock 'n' Roll (1975), an album of cover songs, in February. "Stand by Me", taken from the album and a US and UK hit, became his last single for five years.123 He made what would be his final stage appearance in the ATV special A Salute to Lew Grade, recorded on 18 April and televised in June.124 Playing acoustic guitar and backed by an eight-piece band, Lennon performed two songs from Rock 'n' Roll ("Stand by Me", which was not broadcast, and "Slippin' and Slidin'") followed by "Imagine".124 The band, known as Etc., wore masks behind their heads, a dig by Lennon who thought Grade was two-faced.125 1975–80: Retirement and return With the birth of his second son Sean on 9 October 1975, Lennon took on the role of househusband, beginning what would be a five-year hiatus from the music industry during which he gave all his attention to his family.126 Within the month, he fulfilled his contractual obligation to EMI/Capitol for one more album by releasing Shaved Fish, a compilation album of previously recorded tracks.126 He devoted himself to Sean, rising at 6 am daily to plan and prepare his meals and to spend time with him.127 He wrote "Cookin' (In the Kitchen of Love)" for Starr's Ringo's Rotogravure (1976), performing on the track in June in what would be his last recording session until 1980.128 He formally announced his break from music in Tokyo in 1977, saying, "we have basically decided, without any great decision, to be with our baby as much as we can until we feel we can take time off to indulge ourselves in creating things outside of the family."129 During his career break he created several series of drawings, and drafted a book containing a mix of autobiographical material and what he termed "mad stuff",130 all of which would be published posthumously. Lennon emerged from retirement in October 1980 with the single "(Just Like) Starting Over", followed the next month by the album Double Fantasy, which contained songs written during a journey to Bermuda on a 43-foot sailing boat the previous June,131 that reflected his fulfilment in his new-found stable family life.132 Sufficient additional material was recorded for a planned follow-up album Milk and Honey (released posthumously in 1984).133 Released jointly by Lennon and Ono, Double Fantasy was not well received, drawing comments such as Melody Maker's "indulgent sterility ... a godawful yawn".134 8 December 1980: Death Main article: Death of John Lennon Strawberry Fields in Central Park with the Dakota in the background At around 10:50 p.m. (EST) on 8 December 1980, as Lennon and Ono returned to their New York apartment in the Dakota, Mark David Chapman shot Lennon in the back four times in the archway of the building. Lennon was taken to the emergency room of nearby Roosevelt Hospital and was pronounced dead on arrival at 11:00 p.m. (EST).135 Earlier that evening, Lennon had autographed a copy of Double Fantasy for Chapman.136 Ono issued a statement the next day, saying "There is no funeral for John", ending it with the words, "John loved and prayed for the human race. Please pray the same for him."137 His body was cremated at Ferncliff Cemetery in Hartsdale, New York. Ono scattered his ashes in New York's Central Park, where the Strawberry Fields memorial was later created.138 Chapman pleaded guilty to second-degree murder and was sentenced to 20-years-to-life.139 In 2016, he was denied parole for a ninth time.140 Personal relationships Cynthia Lennon Further information: Cynthia Lennon Lennon and Cynthia Powell in 1959 Lennon and Cynthia Powell (1939–2015) met in 1957 as fellow students at the Liverpool College of Art.141 Although being scared of Lennon's attitude and appearance, she heard that he was obsessed with French actress Brigitte Bardot, so she dyed her hair blonde. Lennon asked her out, but when she said that she was engaged, he screamed out, "I didn't ask you to fuckin' marry me, did I?"142 She often accompanied him to Quarrymen gigs and travelled to Hamburg with McCartney's girlfriend at the time to visit him.143 Lennon, jealous by nature, eventually grew possessive and often terrified Powell with his anger and physical violence.144 Lennon later said that until he met Ono, he had never questioned his chauvinistic attitude to women. The Beatles song "Getting Better", he said, told his own story, "I used to be cruel to my woman, and physically—any woman. I was a hitter. I couldn't express myself and I hit. I fought men and I hit women. That is why I am always on about peace".126 Recalling his reaction in July 1962 on learning that Cynthia was pregnant, Lennon said, "There's only one thing for it Cyn. We'll have to get married."145 The couple were married on 23 August at the Mount Pleasant Register Office in Liverpool. His marriage began just as Beatlemania took hold across the UK. He performed on the evening of his wedding day, and would continue to do so almost daily from then on.146 Epstein, fearing that fans would be alienated by the idea of a married Beatle, asked the Lennons to keep their marriage secret. Julian was born on 8 April 1963; Lennon was on tour at the time and did not see his son until three days later.147 Cynthia attributed the start of the marriage breakdown to LSD, and as a result, she felt that he slowly lost interest in her.148 When the group travelled by train to Bangor, Wales, in 1967, for the Maharishi Yogi's Transcendental Meditation seminar, a policeman did not recognise her and stopped her from boarding. She later recalled how the incident seemed to symbolise the ending of their marriage.149 After arriving home at Kenwood, and finding Lennon with Ono, Cynthia left the house to stay with friends. Alexis Mardas later claimed to have slept with her that night, and a few weeks later he informed her that Lennon was seeking a divorce and custody of Julian on grounds of her adultery with him. After negotiations, Lennon capitulated and agreed to her divorcing him on the same grounds. The case was settled out of court in November 1968, with Lennon giving her £100,000 ($240,000 in US dollars at the time), a small annual payment and custody of Julian.150 Brian Epstein Further information: Brian Epstein The Beatles were performing at Liverpool's Cavern Club in November 1961, when they were introduced to Epstein after a midday concert. Epstein was homosexual. According to biographer Philip Norman, one of his reasons for wanting to manage the group was that he was physically attracted to Lennon. Almost as soon as Julian was born, Lennon went on holiday to Spain with Epstein, leading to speculation about their relationship. Questioned about it later, Lennon said, "Well, it was almost a love affair, but not quite. It was never consummated. But it was a pretty intense relationship. It was my first experience with a homosexual that I was conscious was homosexual. We used to sit in a café in Torremolinos looking at all the boys and I'd say, 'Do you like that one? Do you like this one?' I was rather enjoying the experience, thinking like a writer all the time: I am experiencing this."151 Soon after their return from Spain, at McCartney's twenty-first birthday party in June 1963, Lennon physically attacked Cavern Club MC Bob Wooler for saying "How was your honeymoon, John?" The MC, known for his wordplay and affectionate but cutting remarks, was making a joke,152 but ten months had passed since Lennon's marriage, and the honeymoon, deferred, was still two months in the future.153 To Lennon, who was intoxicated with alcohol at the time, the matter was simple: "He called me a queer so I battered his bloody ribs in".154 Lennon delighted in mocking Epstein for his homosexuality and for the fact that he was Jewish.155 When Epstein invited suggestions for the title of his autobiography, Lennon offered Queer Jew; on learning of the eventual title, A Cellarful of Noise, he parodied, "More like A Cellarful of Boys".156 He demanded of a visitor to Epstein's flat, "Have you come to blackmail him? If not, you're the only bugger in London who hasn't."155 During the recording of "Baby, You're a Rich Man", he sang altered choruses of "Baby, you're a rich fag Jew".157158 Julian Lennon Further information: Julian Lennon Julian Lennon at the unveiling of the John Lennon Peace Monument in Liverpool, October 2010 Lennon's first son, Julian, was born as his commitments with the Beatles intensified at the height of Beatlemania during his marriage to Cynthia. Lennon was touring with the Beatles when Julian was born on 8 April 1963. Julian's birth, like his mother Cynthia's marriage to Lennon, was kept secret because Epstein was convinced public knowledge of such things would threaten the Beatles' commercial success. Julian recalls how some four years later, as a small child in Weybridge, "I was trundled home from school and came walking up with one of my watercolour paintings. It was just a bunch of stars and this blonde girl I knew at school. And Dad said, 'What's this?' I said, 'It's Lucy in the sky with diamonds.'"159 Lennon used it as the title of a Beatles song, and though it was later reported to have been derived from the initials LSD, Lennon insisted, "It's not an acid song."160 McCartney corroborated Lennon's explanation that Julian innocently came up with the name.160 Lennon was distant from Julian, who felt closer to McCartney than to his father. During a car journey to visit Cynthia and Julian during Lennon's divorce, McCartney composed a song, "Hey Jules", to comfort him. It would evolve into the Beatles song "Hey Jude". Lennon later said, "That's his best song. It started off as a song about my son Julian ... he turned it into 'Hey Jude'. I always thought it was about me and Yoko but he said it wasn't."161 Lennon's relationship with Julian was already strained, and after Lennon and Ono's 1971 move to New York, Julian would not see his father again until 1973.162 With Pang's encouragement, it was arranged for him (and his mother) to visit Lennon in Los Angeles, where they went to Disneyland.163 Julian started to see his father regularly, and Lennon gave him a drumming part on a Walls and Bridges track.164 He bought Julian a Gibson Les Paul guitar and other instruments, and encouraged his interest in music by demonstrating guitar chord techniques.164 Julian recalls that he and his father "got on a great deal better" during the time he spent in New York: "We had a lot of fun, laughed a lot and had a great time in general."165 In a Playboy interview with David Sheff shortly before his death, Lennon said, "Sean was a planned child, and therein lies the difference. I don't love Julian any less as a child. He's still my son, whether he came from a bottle of whiskey or because they didn't have pills in those days. He's here, he belongs to me, and he always will." He said he was trying to re-establish a connection with the then 17-year-old, and confidently predicted, "Julian and I will have a relationship in the future."126 After his death it was revealed that he had left Julian very little in his will.166 Yoko Ono Further information: Yoko Ono Lennon and Yoko Ono in 1980 Two versions exist of how Lennon met Ono. According to the first, told by the Lennons, on 9 November 1966 Lennon went to the Indica Gallery in London, where Ono was preparing her conceptual art exhibit, and they were introduced by gallery owner John Dunbar.167 Lennon was intrigued by Ono's "Hammer A Nail": patrons hammered a nail into a wooden board, creating the art piece. Although the exhibition had not yet begun, Lennon wanted to hammer a nail into the clean board, but Ono stopped him. Dunbar asked her, "Don't you know who this is? He's a millionaire! He might buy it." Ono had supposedly not heard of the Beatles, but relented on condition that Lennon pay her five shillings, to which Lennon replied, "I'll give you an imaginary five shillings and hammer an imaginary nail in."126 The second version, told by McCartney, is that in late 1965, Ono was in London compiling original musical scores for a book John Cage was working on, Notations, but McCartney declined to give her any of his own manuscripts for the book, suggesting that Lennon might oblige. When asked, Lennon gave Ono the original handwritten lyrics to "The Word".168 Ono began visiting and telephoning Lennon's home and, when his wife asked for an explanation, Lennon explained that Ono was only trying to obtain money for her "avant-garde bullshit".169 In May 1968, while his wife was on holiday in Greece, Lennon invited Ono to visit. They spent the night recording what would become the Two Virgins album, after which, he said, they "made love at dawn."170 When Lennon's wife returned home she found Ono wearing her bathrobe and drinking tea with Lennon who simply said, "Oh, hi."171 Ono became pregnant in 1968 and miscarried a male child they named John Ono Lennon II on 21 November 1968,138 a few weeks after Lennon's divorce from Cynthia was granted.172 During Lennon's last two years in the Beatles, he and Ono began public protests against the Vietnam War. They were married in Gibraltar on 20 March 1969,173 and spent their honeymoon at the Hilton Amsterdam campaigning with a week-long Bed-In for Peace. They planned another Bed-In in the United States, but were denied entry,174 so held one instead at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel in Montreal, where they recorded "Give Peace a Chance".175 They often combined advocacy with performance art, as in their "Bagism", first introduced during a Vienna press conference. Lennon detailed this period in the Beatles song "The Ballad of John and Yoko".176 Lennon changed his name by deed poll on 22 April 1969, adding "Ono" as a middle name. The brief ceremony took place on the roof of the Apple Corps building, made famous three months earlier by the Beatles' Let It Be rooftop concert. Although he used the name John Ono Lennon thereafter, official documents referred to him as John Winston Ono Lennon, since he was not permitted to revoke a name given at birth.177 The couple settled at Tittenhurst Park at Sunninghill in Berkshire.178 After Ono was injured in a car accident, Lennon arranged for a king-sized bed to be brought to the recording studio as he worked on the Beatles' last album, Abbey Road.179 To escape the acrimony of the band's break-up, Ono suggested they move permanently to New York, which they did on 31 August 1971. They first lived in The St. Regis Hotel on 5th Avenue, East 55th Street, then moved to a street-level flat at 105 Bank Street, Greenwich Village, on 16 October 1971. After a robbery, they relocated to the more secure Dakota at 1 West 72nd Street, in 1973.180 May Pang Further information: May Pang Profile picture of a bespectacled Asian woman in her early fifties. She has long red hair, and shows a toothy smile. May Pang ABKCO Industries, formed in 1968 by Allen Klein as an umbrella company to ABKCO Records, recruited May Pang as a receptionist in 1969. Through involvement in a project with ABKCO, Lennon and Ono met her the following year. She became their personal assistant. After she had been working with the couple for three years, Ono confided that she and Lennon were becoming estranged from one another. She went on to suggest that Pang should begin a physical relationship with Lennon, telling her, "He likes you a lot." Pang, 22, astounded by Ono's proposition, eventually agreed to become Lennon's companion. The pair soon moved to California, beginning an 18-month period he later called his "lost weekend".115 In Los Angeles, Pang encouraged Lennon to develop regular contact with Julian, whom he had not seen for two years. He also rekindled friendships with Starr, McCartney, Beatles roadie Mal Evans, and Harry Nilsson. Whilst drinking with Nilsson, after misunderstanding something Pang said, Lennon attempted to strangle her, relenting only when physically restrained by Nilsson.181 Upon returning to New York, they prepared a spare room in their newly rented apartment for Julian to visit.181 Lennon, hitherto inhibited by Ono in this regard, began to reestablish contact with other relatives and friends. By December he and Pang were considering a house purchase, and he was refusing to accept Ono's telephone calls. In January 1975, he agreed to meet Ono who claimed to have found a cure for smoking. But after the meeting he failed to return home or call Pang. When Pang telephoned the next day, Ono told her Lennon was unavailable, being exhausted after a hypnotherapy session. Two days later, Lennon reappeared at a joint dental appointment, stupefied and confused to such an extent that Pang believed he had been brainwashed. He told her his separation from Ono was now over, though Ono would allow him to continue seeing her as his mistress.182 Sean Lennon Further information: Sean Lennon When Lennon and Ono were reunited, she became pregnant, but having previously suffered three miscarriages in her attempt to have a child with Lennon, she said she wanted an abortion. She agreed to allow the pregnancy to continue on condition that Lennon adopt the role of househusband; this he agreed to do.183 Sean was born on 9 October 1975, Lennon's 35th birthday, delivered by Caesarean section. Lennon's subsequent career break would span five years. He had a photographer take pictures of Sean every day of his first year, and created numerous drawings for him, posthumously published as Real Love: The Drawings for Sean. Lennon later proudly declared, "He didn't come out of my belly but, by God, I made his bones, because I've attended to every meal, and to how he sleeps, and to the fact that he swims like a fish."184 Former Beatles Further information: Collaborations between ex-Beatles, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr Black-and-white picture of four young men outdoors in front of a staircase, surrounded by a large assembled crowd. All four are waving to the crowd. Lennon (left) and the rest of the Beatles arriving in New York City in 1964 Although he and Starr remained consistently friendly during the years following the Beatles' break-up in 1970, Lennon's relationships with McCartney and Harrison varied. He was close to Harrison initially, but the two drifted apart after Lennon moved to America. When Harrison was in New York for his December 1974 Dark Horse tour, Lennon agreed to join him on stage, but failed to appear after an argument over Lennon's refusal to sign an agreement that would finally dissolve the Beatles' legal partnership. (Lennon eventually signed the papers while holidaying in Florida with Pang and Julian.)185 Harrison offended Lennon in 1980, when he published an autobiography that made little mention of him.186 Lennon told Playboy, "I was hurt by it. By glaring omission ... my influence on his life is absolutely zilch ... he remembers every two-bit sax player or guitarist he met in subsequent years. I'm not in the book."187 Lennon's most intense feelings were reserved for McCartney. In addition to attacking him through the lyrics of "How Do You Sleep?", Lennon argued with him through the press for three years after the group split. The two later began to reestablish something of the close friendship they had once known, and in 1974, they even played music together again before eventually growing apart once more. Lennon said that during McCartney's final visit in April 1976, they watched the episode of Saturday Night Live in which Lorne Michaels made a $3,000 cash offer to get the Beatles to reunite on the show.188 The pair considered going to the studio to make a joke appearance, attempting to claim their share of the money, but were too tired.126 Lennon summarised his feelings towards McCartney in an interview three days before his death: "Throughout my career, I've selected to work with ... only two people: Paul McCartney and Yoko Ono ... That ain't bad picking."189 Along with his estrangement from McCartney, Lennon always felt a musical competitiveness with him and kept an ear on his music. During his five-year career break he was content to sit back so long as McCartney was producing what Lennon saw as mediocre material.190 When McCartney released "Coming Up", in 1980, the year Lennon returned to the studio and the last year of his life, he took notice. "It's driving me crackers!" he jokingly complained, because he could not get the tune out of his head.190 Asked the same year whether the group were dreaded enemies or the best of friends, he replied that they were neither, and that he had not seen any of them in a long time. But he also said, "I still love those guys. The Beatles are over, but John, Paul, George and Ringo go on."126 Political activism Further information: Bed-In and Bagism Lennon and Ono sit in front of flowers and placards bearing the word "peace." Lennon is only partly visible, and he holds an acoustic guitar. Ono wears a white dress, and there is a hanging microphone in front of her. In the foreground of the image are three men, one of them a guitarist facing away, and a woman. Recording "Give Peace a Chance" during the Bed-In for Peace at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel, Montreal Lennon and Ono used their honeymoon as what they termed a "Bed-In for Peace" at the Amsterdam Hilton Hotel; the March 1969 event attracted worldwide media ridicule.191192 At a second Bed-In three months later at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel in Montreal193 Lennon wrote and recorded "Give Peace a Chance". Released as a single, it was quickly taken up as an anti-war anthem and sung by a quarter of a million demonstrators against the Vietnam War in Washington, DC, on 15 November, the second Vietnam Moratorium Day.82194 In December, they paid for billboards in 10 cities around the world which declared, in the national language, "War Is Over! If You Want It".195 Later that year, Lennon and Ono supported efforts by the family of James Hanratty, hanged for murder in 1962, to prove his innocence.196 Those who had condemned Hanratty were, according to Lennon, "the same people who are running guns to South Africa and killing blacks in the streets. ... The same bastards are in control, the same people are running everything, it's the whole bullshit bourgeois scene."197 In London, Lennon and Ono staged a "Britain Murdered Hanratty" banner march and a "Silent Protest For James Hanratty",198 and produced a 40-minute documentary on the case. At an appeal hearing years later, Hanratty's conviction was upheld after DNA evidence matched.199 His family continued to appeal in 2010.200 Lennon and Ono showed their solidarity with the Clydeside UCS workers' work-in of 1971 by sending a bouquet of red roses and a cheque for £5,000.201 On moving to New York City in August that year, they befriended two of the Chicago Seven, Yippie peace activists Jerry Rubin and Abbie Hoffman.202 Another political activist, John Sinclair, poet and co-founder of the White Panther Party, was serving ten years in prison for selling two joints of marijuana after previous convictions for possession of the drug.203 In December 1971 at Ann Arbor, Michigan, 15,000 people attended the "John Sinclair Freedom Rally", a protest and benefit concert with contributions from Lennon, Stevie Wonder, Bob Seger, Bobby Seale of the Black Panther Party, and others.204 Lennon and Ono, backed by David Peel and Rubin, performed an acoustic set of four songs from their forthcoming Some Time in New York City album including "John Sinclair", whose lyrics called for his release. The day before the rally, the Michigan Senate passed a bill that significantly reduced the penalties for possession of marijuana and four days later Sinclair was released on an appeal bond.205 The performance was recorded and two of the tracks later appeared on John Lennon Anthology (1998).206 Following the Bloody Sunday incident in Northern Ireland in 1972, in which fourteen unarmed civil rights protesters were shot dead by the British Army, Lennon said that given the choice between the army and the IRA (who were not involved in the incident) he would side with the latter. Lennon and Ono wrote two songs protesting British presence and actions in Ireland for their Some Time in New York City album: "Luck of the Irish" and "Sunday Bloody Sunday". In 2000, David Shayler, a former member of Britain's domestic security service MI5, suggested that Lennon had given money to the IRA, though this was swiftly denied by Ono.207 Biographer Bill Harry records that following Bloody Sunday, Lennon and Ono financially supported the production of the film The Irish Tapes, a political documentary with a Republican slant.208 According to FBI surveillance reports (and confirmed by Tariq Ali in 2006) Lennon was sympathetic to the International Marxist Group, a Trotskyist group formed in Britain in 1968.209 However, the FBI considered Lennon to have limited effectiveness as a revolutionary since he was "constantly under the influence of narcotics".210 In 1973, Lennon contributed a limerick called "Why Make It Sad To Be Gay?" to Len Richmond's The Gay Liberation Book.211 Lennon's last act of political activism was a statement in support of the striking minority sanitation workers in San Francisco on 5 December 1980. He and Ono planned to join the workers' protest on 14 December.212 By this time, however, Lennon had also quietly renounced the counterculture views which he had helped promote during the 1960s and 1970s and became more aligned with conservatism,213214 though whether he had actually aligned to a more conservative world view is disputed.215 Deportation attempt Following the impact of "Give Peace a Chance" and "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)", both strongly associated with the anti–Vietnam War movement, the Nixon administration, hearing rumours of Lennon's involvement in a concert to be held in San Diego at the same time as the Republican National Convention,216 tried to have him deported. Nixon believed that Lennon's anti-war activities could cost him his re-election;217 Republican Senator Strom Thurmond suggested in a February 1972 memo that "deportation would be a strategic counter-measure" against Lennon.218 The next month the United States Immigration and Naturalization Service (INS) began deportation proceedings, arguing that his 1968 misdemeanor conviction for cannabis possession in London had made him ineligible for admission to the United States. Lennon spent the next three and a half years in and out of deportation hearings until 8 October 1975, when a court of appeals barred the deportation attempt, stating "... the courts will not condone selective deportation based upon secret political grounds."219110 While the legal battle continued, Lennon attended rallies and made television appearances. Lennon and Ono co-hosted The Mike Douglas Show for a week in February 1972, introducing guests such as Jerry Rubin and Bobby Seale to mid-America.220 In 1972, Bob Dylan wrote a letter to the INS defending Lennon, stating: John and Yoko add a great voice and drive to the country's so-called art institution. They inspire and transcend and stimulate and by doing so, only help others to see pure light and in doing that, put an end to this dull taste of petty commercialism which is being passed off as Artist Art by the overpowering mass media. Hurray for John and Yoko. Let them stay and live here and breathe. The country's got plenty of room and space. Let John and Yoko stay!221222 On 23 March 1973, Lennon was ordered to leave the US within 60 days.223 Ono, meanwhile, was granted permanent residence. In response, Lennon and Ono held a press conference on 1 April 1973 at the New York City Bar Association, where they announced the formation of the state of Nutopia; a place with "no land, no boundaries, no passports, only people".224 Waving the white flag of Nutopia (two handkerchiefs), they asked for political asylum in the US. The press conference was filmed, and would later appear in the 2006 documentary The US vs. John Lennon.225 Lennon's Mind Games (1973) included the track "Nutopian International Anthem", which comprised three seconds of silence.226 Soon after the press conference, Nixon's involvement in a political scandal came to light, and in June the Watergate hearings began in Washington, DC. They led to the president's resignation 14 months later. Nixon's successor, Gerald Ford, showed little interest in continuing the battle against Lennon, and the deportation order was overturned in 1975. The following year, his US immigration status finally resolved, Lennon received his "green card" certifying his permanent residency, and when Jimmy Carter was inaugurated as president in January 1977, Lennon and Ono attended the Inaugural Ball.227 FBI surveillance and declassified documents Further information: Jon Wiener § Wiener and the Lennon FBI Files Document with portions of text blacked out, dated 1972. Confidential (here declassified and censored) letter by J. Edgar Hoover about FBI surveillance of John Lennon After Lennon's death, historian Jon Wiener filed a Freedom of Information Act request for FBI files documenting the Bureau's role in the deportation attempt.228 The FBI admitted it had 281 pages of files on Lennon, but refused to release most of them on the grounds that they contained national security information. In 1983, Wiener sued the FBI with the help of the American Civil Liberties Union of Southern California. It took 14 years of litigation to force the FBI to release the withheld pages.229 The ACLU, representing Wiener, won a favourable decision in their suit against the FBI in the Ninth Circuit in 1991.230 The Justice Department appealed the decision to the Supreme Court in April 1992, but the court declined to review the case.231 In 1997, respecting President Bill Clinton's newly instigated rule that documents should be withheld only if releasing them would involve "foreseeable harm", the Justice Department settled most of the outstanding issues outside court by releasing all but 10 of the contested documents.231 Wiener published the results of his 14-year campaign in January 2000. Gimme Some Truth: The John Lennon FBI Files contained facsimiles of the documents, including "lengthy reports by confidential informants detailing the daily lives of anti-war activists, memos to the White House, transcripts of TV shows on which Lennon appeared, and a proposal that Lennon be arrested by local police on drug charges".232 The story is told in the documentary The US vs. John Lennon. The final 10 documents in Lennon's FBI file, which reported on his ties with London anti-war activists in 1971 and had been withheld as containing "national security information provided by a foreign government under an explicit promise of confidentiality", were released in December 2006. They contained no indication that the British government had regarded Lennon as a serious threat; one example of the released material was a report that two prominent British leftists had hoped Lennon would finance a left-wing bookshop and reading room.233 Writing and art Beatles biographer Bill Harry writes that Lennon began drawing and writing creatively at an early age with the encouragement of his uncle. He collected his stories, poetry, cartoons and caricatures in a Quarry Bank High School exercise book that he called the Daily Howl. The drawings were often of crippled people, and the writings satirical, and throughout the book was an abundance of wordplay. According to classmate Bill Turner, Lennon created the Daily Howl to amuse his best friend and later Quarrymen bandmate Pete Shotton, to whom he would show his work before he let anyone else see it. Turner said that Lennon "had an obsession for Wigan Pier. It kept cropping up", and in Lennon's story A Carrot in a Potato Mine, "the mine was at the end of Wigan Pier." Turner described how one of Lennon's cartoons depicted a bus stop sign annotated with the question, "Why?". Above was a flying pancake, and below, "a blind man wearing glasses leading along a blind dog—also wearing glasses".234 Lennon's love of wordplay and nonsense with a twist found a wider audience when he was 24. Harry writes that In His Own Write (1964) was published after "Some journalist who was hanging around the Beatles came to me and I ended up showing him the stuff. They said, 'Write a book' and that's how the first one came about". Like the Daily Howl it contained a mix of formats including short stories, poetry, plays and drawings. One story, "Good Dog Nigel", tells the tale of "a happy dog, urinating on a lamp post, barking, wagging his tail—until he suddenly hears a message that he will be killed at three o'clock". The Times Literary Supplement considered the poems and stories "remarkable ... also very funny ... the nonsense runs on, words and images prompting one another in a chain of pure fantasy". Book Week reported, "This is nonsense writing, but one has only to review the literature of nonsense to see how well Lennon has brought it off. While some of his homonyms are gratuitous word play, many others have not only double meaning but a double edge." Lennon was not only surprised by the positive reception, but that the book was reviewed at all, and suggested that readers "took the book more seriously than I did myself. It just began as a laugh for me".235 In combination with A Spaniard in the Works (1965), In His Own Write formed the basis of the stage play The John Lennon Play: In His Own Write, co-adapted by Victor Spinetti and Adrienne Kennedy. After negotiations between Lennon, Spinetti and the artistic director of the National Theatre, Sir Laurence Olivier, the play opened at The Old Vic in 1968. Lennon and Ono attended the opening night performance, their second public appearance together.236 In 1969, Lennon wrote "Four in Hand"‍—‌a skit based on his teenaged experiences of group masturbation‍—‌for Kenneth Tynan's play Oh! Calcutta!.237 After Lennon's death, further works were published, including Skywriting by Word of Mouth (1986); Ai: Japan Through John Lennon's Eyes: A Personal Sketchbook (1992), with Lennon's illustrations of the definitions of Japanese words; and Real Love: The Drawings for Sean (1999). The Beatles Anthology (2000) also presented examples of his writings and drawings. Musicianship Instruments played Further information: John Lennon's musical instruments and List of the Beatles' instruments Lennon's Les Paul Jr. Lennon's playing of a mouth organ during a bus journey to visit his cousin in Scotland caught the driver's ear. Impressed, the driver told Lennon of a harmonica he could have if he came to Edinburgh the following day, where one had been stored in the bus depot since a passenger left it on a bus.238 The professional instrument quickly replaced Lennon's toy. He would continue to play harmonica, often using the instrument during the Beatles' Hamburg years, and it became a signature sound in the group's early recordings. His mother taught him how to play the banjo, later buying him an acoustic guitar. At 16, he played rhythm guitar with the Quarrymen.239 As his career progressed, he played a variety of electric guitars, predominantly the Rickenbacker 325, Epiphone Casino and Gibson J-160E, and, from the start of his solo career, the Gibson Les Paul Junior.240241 Double Fantasy producer Jack Douglas claimed that since his Beatle days Lennon habitually tuned his D-string slightly flat, so his Aunt Mimi could tell which guitar was his on recordings.242 Occasionally he played a six-string bass guitar, the Fender Bass VI, providing bass on some Beatles numbers ("Back in the U.S.S.R.", "The Long and Winding Road", "Helter Skelter") that occupied McCartney with another instrument.243 His other instrument of choice was the piano, on which he composed many songs, including "Imagine", described as his best-known solo work.244 His jamming on a piano with McCartney in 1963 led to the creation of the Beatles' first US number one, "I Want to Hold Your Hand".245 In 1964, he became one of the first British musicians to acquire a Mellotron keyboard, though it was not heard on a Beatles recording until "Strawberry Fields Forever" in 1967.246 Vocal style When the Beatles recorded "Twist and Shout", the final track during the mammoth one-day session that produced the band's 1963 debut album, Please Please Me, Lennon's voice, already compromised by a cold, came close to giving out. Lennon said, "I couldn't sing the damn thing, I was just screaming."247 In the words of biographer Barry Miles, "Lennon simply shredded his vocal cords in the interests of rock 'n' roll."248 The Beatles' producer, George Martin, tells how Lennon "had an inborn dislike of his own voice which I could never understand. He was always saying to me: 'DO something with my voice! ... put something on it ... Make it different.'"249 Martin obliged, often using double-tracking and other techniques. As his Beatles era segued into his solo career, his singing voice found a widening range of expression. Biographer Chris Gregory writes of Lennon "tentatively beginning to expose his insecurities in a number of acoustic-led 'confessional' ballads, so beginning the process of 'public therapy' that will eventually culminate in the primal screams of "Cold Turkey" and the cathartic John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band."250 Music critic Robert Christgau calls this Lennon's "greatest vocal performance ... from scream to whine, is modulated electronically ... echoed, filtered, and double tracked."251 David Stuart Ryan notes Lennon's vocal delivery to range from "extreme vulnerability, sensitivity and even naivety" to a hard "rasping" style.252 Wiener too describes contrasts, saying the singer's voice can be "at first subdued; soon it almost cracks with despair".253 Music historian Ben Urish recalls hearing the Beatles' Ed Sullivan Show performance of "This Boy" played on the radio a few days after Lennon's murder: "As Lennon's vocals reached their peak ... it hurt too much to hear him scream with such anguish and emotion. But it was my emotions I heard in his voice. Just like I always had."254 Legacy A statue depicting a young Lennon outside a brick building. Next to the statue are three windows, with two side-by-side above the lower, which bears signage advertising the Cavern pub. Statue outside the Cavern Club, Liverpool Music historians Schinder and Schwartz, writing of the transformation in popular music styles that took place between the 1950s and the 1960s, say that the Beatles' influence cannot be overstated: having "revolutionised the sound, style, and attitude of popular music and opened rock and roll's doors to a tidal wave of British rock acts", the group then "spent the rest of the 1960s expanding rock's stylistic frontiers".255 Liam Gallagher, his group Oasis among the many who acknowledge the band's influence, identifies Lennon as a hero; in 1999 he named his first child Lennon Gallagher in tribute.256 On National Poetry Day in 1999, after conducting a poll to identify the UK's favourite song lyric, the BBC announced "Imagine" the winner.99 In a 2006 Guardian article, Jon Wiener wrote: "For young people in 1972, it was thrilling to see Lennon's courage in standing up to President Nixon. That willingness to take risks with his career, and his life, is one reason why people still admire him today."257 For music historians Urish and Bielen, Lennon's most significant effort was "the self-portraits ... in his songs which spoke to, for, and about, the human condition."258 In 2013, Downtown Music Publishing signed a publishing administration agreement for the US with Lenono Music and Ono Music, home to the song catalogues of John Lennon and Yoko Ono respectively. Under the terms of the agreement, Downtown represents Lennon's solo works – including "Imagine", "Instant Karma (We All Shine On)", "Power to the People", "Happy X-Mas (War Is Over)", "Jealous Guy", "(Just Like) Starting Over" and others.259 Lennon continues to be mourned throughout the world and has been the subject of numerous memorials and tributes. In 2002, the airport in Lennon's home town was renamed the Liverpool John Lennon Airport.260 In 2010, on what would have been Lennon's 70th birthday, the John Lennon Peace Monument was unveiled in Chavasse Park, Liverpool, by Cynthia and Julian Lennon.261 The sculpture entitled 'Peace & Harmony' exhibits peace symbols and carries the inscription "Peace on Earth for the Conservation of Life · In Honour of John Lennon 1940–1980".262 Groucho Marx and Lennon on a 1994 Abkhazia stamp parodying Marxism-Leninism In December 2013 the International Astronomical Union named one of the craters on Mercury after Lennon.263 Awards and sales See also: List of awards and nominations received by the Beatles The Lennon–McCartney songwriting partnership is regarded as one of the most influential and successful of the 20th century. As performer, writer or co-writer Lennon has had 25 number one singles on the US Hot 100 chart.a His album sales in the US stand at 14 million units.264 Double Fantasy was his best-selling solo album,265 at three million shipments in the US;266 Released shortly before his death, it won the 1981 Grammy Award for Album of the Year.267 The following year, the BRIT Award for Outstanding Contribution to Music went to Lennon.268 Participants in a 2002 BBC poll voted him eighth of "100 Greatest Britons".269 Between 2003 and 2008, Rolling Stone recognised Lennon in several reviews of artists and music, ranking him fifth of "100 Greatest Singers of All Time"270 and 38th of "100 Greatest Artists of All Time",271 and his albums John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band and Imagine, 22nd and 76th respectively of "Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Albums of All Time".271272 He was appointed Member of the Order of the British Empire (MBE) with the other Beatles in 1965 (returned in 1969273).274 Lennon was posthumously inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1987275 and into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1994.114 Discography Main article: John Lennon discography See also: The Beatles discography Unfinished Music No. 1: Two Virgins (with Yoko Ono) (1968) Unfinished Music No. 2: Life with the Lions (with Yoko Ono) (1969) Wedding Album (with Yoko Ono) (1969) John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band (1970) Imagine (1971) Some Time in New York City (with Yoko Ono) (1972) Mind Games (1973) Walls and Bridges (1974) Rock 'n' Roll (1975) Double Fantasy (with Yoko Ono) (1980) Milk and Honey (with Yoko Ono) (1984) Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1964 A Hard Day's Night Himself 1965 Help! Himself 1967 How I Won the War Gripweed 1967 Magical Mystery Tour Himself / Ticket Salesman / Magician with Coffee Also Narrator, writer and director (producer uncredited) 1968 Yellow Submarine Himself Cameo at the end 1968 Two Virgins Short Film 1970 Apotheosis Short Film 1970 Let It Be Himself Documentary (executive producer - as The Beatles) Television Year Title Role Notes 1965-1966 Not Only... But Also Lavatory Attendant / Guest Episode: "Episode #1.1 (1965) & Christmas Special (1966)" Bibliography In His Own Write (1964) A Spaniard in the Works (1965) Skywriting by Word of Mouth (1986) See also Book icon Book: John Lennon List of peace activists Biography portal Film portal Music portal Rock and Roll portal iconTelevision portal Notes ^ Note a: Lennon was responsible for 25 Billboard Hot 100 number one singles as performer, writer or co-writer. Solo (2): "Whatever Gets You thru the Night", "(Just Like) Starting Over".276 With The Beatles (20): "Can't Buy Me Love", "I Feel Fine", "I Want to Hold Your Hand", "Love Me Do", "She Loves You", "A Hard Day's Night", "Eight Days a Week", "Help!", "Ticket to Ride", "Yesterday", "Paperback Writer", "We Can Work It Out", "All You Need Is Love", "Hello, Goodbye", "Penny Lane", "Hey Jude", "Something"/"Come Together", "Get Back", "Let It Be", "The Long and Winding Road"/"For You Blue".277 As co-writer of and performer on releases by another artist (2): "Fame" (David Bowie).,278 "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" (Elton John).279 As co-writer of release by other artists (1): "A World Without Love" (Peter and Gordon)280 ^ Note b: "Imagine" topped the US singles chart compiled by Record World magazine, however, in 1971.281 References Citations 1.Jump up ^ "Lennon's 70th birthday". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Retrieved 8 October 2010. 2.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 504. 3.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 24: "Julia offered the name in honour of ... Winston Churchill". 4.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 24: "The entire Stanley clan gathered nightly at Newcastle Road". 5.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 54: "Until then he had sent her money each month from his wages, but now it stopped". 6.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 26: "In February 1944 ... he was arrested and imprisoned. Freddie subsequently disappeared for six months". 7.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 27. 8.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 56: "Alf admitted to her that he had planned to take John to live in New Zealand". 9.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 30: "Julia went out of the door ... John ran after her". 10.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 497. 11.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 56: "Hard to see why Mimi wanted John, as she had always said she didn't want children". 12.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 32: "When he was old enough, taught John how to solve crossword puzzles". 13.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 48: "To get them started, she applied the triad to 'Ain't That a Shame'". 14.Jump up ^ Sheff 1981, pp. 134–136. 15.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 32: "Parkes recalled ... Leila and John to the cinema as often as three times a day". 16.Jump up ^ Harry 2009. 17.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 702. 18.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 819. 19.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 411. 20.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, pp. 32–33. 21.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 40. 22.Jump up ^ ClassReports 2008. 23.Jump up ^ John Lennon's First Album. Owen Edwards, Smithsonian.com, September 2005. Retrieved 17 September 2016. 24.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 45. 25.Jump up ^ Norman 2008, p. 89. 26.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 48. 27.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 100. 28.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 553–555. 29.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 50. 30.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 738. 31.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 95. 32.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, pp. 93–99. 33.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 44. 34.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 32. 35.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, pp. 38–39. 36.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 47. 37.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 337–338. 38.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, pp. 47, 50. 39.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, pp. 47. 40.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 64. 41.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 57. 42.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 53. 43.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, pp. 66–67. 44.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 57. 45.Jump up ^ The Beatles 2000, p. 67. 46.Jump up ^ Frankel 2007. 47.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2000b, p. 721. 48.Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1988, pp. 24–26: "Twist and Shout, which had to be recorded last because John Lennon had a particularly bad cold". 49.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 376: "He had been struggling all day to reach notes, but this was different, this hurt". 50.Jump up ^ Doggett 2010, p. 33. 51.Jump up ^ Shennan 2007. 52.Jump up ^ Coleman 1984a, pp. 239–240. 53.Jump up ^ London Gazette 1965, pp. 5487–5489. 54.Jump up ^ Coleman 1984a, p. 288. 55.Jump up ^ Gould 2008, p. 268. 56.Jump up ^ Lawrence 2005, p. 62. 57.Jump up ^ The Beatles 2000, p. 171. 58.Jump up ^ Rodriguez 2012, pp. 51–52. 59.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 570. 60.Jump up ^ Cleave 2007. 61.Jump up ^ Gould 2008, pp. 5–6, 249, 281, 347. 62.Jump up ^ Brown 1983, p. 222. 63.Jump up ^ Gould 2008, p. 319. 64.Jump up ^ MacDonald 2005, p. 281. 65.Jump up ^ Time 1967. 66.Jump up ^ BBC News 2007b. 67.Jump up ^ Brown 1983, p. 276. 68.Jump up ^ Doggett 2010, pp. 33, 34. 69.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 397. 70.Jump up ^ Hoppa 2010. 71.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 349-373. 72.Jump up ^ Logan 1967. 73.Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1988, p. 131. 74.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 31. 75.Jump up ^ TelegraphKlein 2010. 76.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 549: "Paul never did sign the management contract". 77.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 276–278. 78.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 774–775. 79.Jump up ^ Fawcett 1976, p. 185. 80.Jump up ^ Coleman 1984a, p. 279. 81.Jump up ^ Coleman 1984a, pp. 48–49. 82.^ Jump up to: a b Perone 2001, pp. 57–58. 83.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 160–161. 84.Jump up ^ Miles 2001, p. 360. 85.Jump up ^ "Beatles fans call for return of MBE medal rejected by John Lennon". The Daily Telegraph. 2 August 2013. Retrieved 2 August 2013. 86.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 615–617. 87.Jump up ^ Edmondson 2010, pp. 129–130. 88.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, pp. 853–54. 89.Jump up ^ Loker 2009, p. 348. 90.Jump up ^ Wenner 2000, p. 32. 91.Jump up ^ Wenner 2000, p. 24. 92.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 408–410. 93.Jump up ^ Blaney 2005, p. 56. 94.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 640–641. 95.Jump up ^ Riley 2002, p. 375. 96.Jump up ^ Schechter 1997, p. 106. 97.Jump up ^ Wiener 1990, p. 157. 98.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 382. 99.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2000b, pp. 382–383. 100.Jump up ^ Gerson 1971. 101.Jump up ^ Vigilla 2005. 102.Jump up ^ Goodman 1984. 103.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 354–356. 104.Jump up ^ Peebles 1981, p. 44. 105.Jump up ^ Allmusic 2010f. 106.Jump up ^ Bill DeMain. "John Lennon and the FBI". Dangerous Liaisons: The FBI Files of Musicians. Performing Songwriter. Retrieved 19 January 2013. 107.Jump up ^ Alan Glenn (27 December 2009). "The Day a Beatle Came to Town". The Ann Arbor Chronicle. Retrieved 19 January 2013. 108.Jump up ^ Wiener 1990, p. 204. 109.Jump up ^ LennoNYC, PBS Television 2010 110.^ Jump up to: a b BBC News 2006a. 111.Jump up ^ Landau 1974. 112.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 979–980. 113.Jump up ^ Deming 2008. 114.^ Jump up to: a b The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum 1994. 115.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2000b, pp. 698–699. 116.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 927–929. 117.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 735. 118.Jump up ^ The Very Best of Mick Jagger liner notes 119.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, 1974. 120.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 284. 121.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 970. 122.Jump up ^ The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum 1996. 123.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 240, 563. 124.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2000b, p. 758. 125.Jump up ^ Madinger, Eight Arms to Hold You, 44.1 Publishing, 2000, ISBN 0-615-11724-4 126.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Sheff 1981. 127.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 553. 128.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 166. 129.Jump up ^ Bennahum 1991, p. 87. 130.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 814. 131.Jump up ^ BBC News 2006b. 132.Jump up ^ Schinder & Schwartz 2007, p. 178. 133.Jump up ^ Ginell 2009. 134.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, 1980. 135.Jump up ^ Ingham 2006, p. 82. 136.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 145. 137.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 692. 138.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2000b, p. 510. 139.Jump up ^ "Inmate Population Information Search". Nysdoccslookup.doccs.ny.gov. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 140.Jump up ^ "John Lennon's killer Mark Chapman denied parole again". BBC News. 29 August 2016. Retrieved 17 September 2016. 141.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, pp. 17–23. 142.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 21. 143.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, pp. 89–95. 144.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 492–493. 145.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 91. 146.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 493–495. 147.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 113. 148.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 496–497. 149.Jump up ^ Warner Brothers 1988. 150.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, p. 305–306: "He had agreed that I should have custody of Julian", "He raised his offer to £100,000". 151.Jump up ^ Harry 2000a, p. 232. 152.Jump up ^ Harry 2000a, pp. 1165, 1169. 153.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, pp. 94, 119–120. 154.Jump up ^ Harry 2000a, p. 1169. 155.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2000b, p. 232. 156.Jump up ^ Coleman 1992, pp. 298–299. 157.Jump up ^ Norman 2008, p. 503. 158.Jump up ^ MacDonald 2005, p. 206. 159.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 517. 160.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2000b, p. 574. 161.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 341. 162.Jump up ^ Pang 2008, back cover. 163.Jump up ^ Lennon 2005, pp. 252–255. 164.^ Jump up to: a b Lennon 2005, p. 258. 165.Jump up ^ Times Online 2009. 166.Jump up ^ Badman 2003, p. 393. 167.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 682. 168.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 272. 169.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 683. 170.Jump up ^ Two Virgins liner notes 171.Jump up ^ Lennon 1978, p. 183. 172.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 800. 173.Jump up ^ Coleman 1992, p. 705. 174.Jump up ^ Kruse 2009, p. 16. 175.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 276. 176.Jump up ^ Coleman 1992, p. 550. 177.Jump up ^ Coleman 1984b, p. 64. 178.Jump up ^ Norman 2008, p. 615 et seq. 179.Jump up ^ Emerick & Massey 2006, pp. 279–280. 180.Jump up ^ "Sharing the Dakota With John Lennon". NYTimes.com. 6 December 2010. Retrieved 19 May 2015. 181.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2000b, p. 700. 182.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 700–701. 183.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 535, 690. 184.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 535. 185.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 195. 186.Jump up ^ Tillery 2011, p. 121. 187.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 327. 188.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 934–935. 189.Jump up ^ Cohn 2010–2011, p. 95. 190.^ Jump up to: a b Seaman 1991, p. 122. 191.Jump up ^ Miles 2001, p. 337: "They were ridiculed by the world's media". 192.Jump up ^ Anderson 2010, p. 83: "The Bed-In stunt was ridiculed by the press". 193.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 745–748. 194.Jump up ^ Holsinger 1999, p. 389. 195.Jump up ^ "John Lennons Convey Greetings via Billboards" The New York Times 16 December 1969: 54 196.Jump up ^ Wenner 2000, p. 43. 197.Jump up ^ Clark 2002. 198.Jump up ^ Miles 2001, p. 362. 199.Jump up ^ "Hanratty: The damning DNA". News.bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 200.Jump up ^ Castle, Tim (30 December 2010). "New appeal sought 48 years after Hanratty hanging". Reuters. Retrieved 20 July 2012. 201.Jump up ^ McGinty 2010. 202.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 344. 203.Jump up ^ Buchanan 2009. 204.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 789–790, 812–813. 205.Jump up ^ Glenn 2009. 206.Jump up ^ Calkin 2002. 207.Jump up ^ Bright 2000. 208.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 403. 209.Jump up ^ Ali 2006. 210.Jump up ^ Brooks 2005. 211.Jump up ^ Richmond, Len. "The gay liberation book by Len Richmond – Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists". Goodreads.com. Retrieved 4 May 2013. 212.Jump up ^ "John Lennon's last public political statement. – Dynamic Tension". Crowdog89.tumblr.com. Retrieved 4 May 2013. 213.Jump up ^ "Was John Lennon Conservative?". The Daily Beast. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 214.Jump up ^ "1980 Playboy Interview With John Lennon And Yoko Ono". John-lennon.com. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 215.Jump up ^ "John Lennon: NOT a Closet Republican". Thenation.com. 29 June 2011. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 216.Jump up ^ Wiener 1999, p. 2. 217.Jump up ^ BBC News 2000. 218.Jump up ^ Wiener 1990, p. 225. 219.Jump up ^ Coleman 1992, pp. 576–583. 220.Jump up ^ BBC News 2006c. 221.Jump up ^ Wiener, Jon. "Bob Dylan's defense of John Lennon". The Nation, 8 October 2010 222.Jump up ^ "Photo Copy of Bob Dylan's 1972 Letter to the INS in Defense of John Lennon". Lennonfbifiles.com. Retrieved 8 December 2010. 223.Jump up ^ Wiener 1999, p. 326. 224.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 663. 225.Jump up ^ Urish & Bielen 2007, p. 143. 226.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 664. 227.Jump up ^ Coleman 1984a, p. 289. 228.Jump up ^ Wiener 1999, p. 13. 229.Jump up ^ Friedman 2005, p. 252. 230.Jump up ^ Wiener 1999, p. 315. 231.^ Jump up to: a b Wiener 1999, pp. 52–54, 76. 232.Jump up ^ Wiener 1999, p. 27. 233.Jump up ^ The Associated Press 2006. 234.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 179–181. 235.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 393–394. 236.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 396–397. 237.Jump up ^ "Oh! Calcutta!". specialsections.absoluteelsewhere.net. Retrieved 2 January 2015. 238.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 313. 239.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, pp. 738–740. 240.Jump up ^ Prown and Newquist 2003, p. 213. 241.Jump up ^ Lawrence 2009, p. 27. 242.Jump up ^ Appleford, Steve (6 August 2010). "Yoko Ono Discusses New John Lennon Documentary". Rolling Stone. 243.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, p. 297. 244.Jump up ^ Blaney 2005, p. 83. 245.Jump up ^ Everett 2001, p. 200. 246.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 164–165. 247.Jump up ^ Wenner 2000, p. 14. 248.Jump up ^ Miles 2001, p. 90. 249.Jump up ^ Coleman 1992, pp. 369–370. 250.Jump up ^ Gregory 2007, p. 75. 251.Jump up ^ Wiener 1990, p. 143. 252.Jump up ^ Ryan 1982, pp. 118, 241. 253.Jump up ^ Wiener 1990, p. 35. 254.Jump up ^ Urish & Bielen 2007, p. 123. 255.Jump up ^ Schinder & Schwartz 2007, p. 160. 256.Jump up ^ Harry 2000b, p. 265. 257.Jump up ^ Wiener 2006. 258.Jump up ^ Urish & Bielen 2007, pp. 121–122. 259.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: John Lennon, Yoko Ono Catalogs Sign With Downtown Music Publishing". Retrieved 26 July 2016. 260.Jump up ^ "Recent History and Current Developments". Friends of Liverpool Airport. Archived from the original on 24 June 2012. Retrieved 10 February 2013. 261.Jump up ^ "Monument to John Lennon unveiled in Liverpool on his '70th birthday'". The Daily Telegraph. London. 9 October 2010. 262.Jump up ^ "Unveiling of 'Peace & Harmony', European Peace Monument – Dedicated to John Lennon". YouTube. 8 November 2010. Retrieved 10 July 2013. 263.Jump up ^ "Mercury Crater Named After John Lennon". Space.com. Retrieved 13 January 2014. 264.Jump up ^ RIAA 2010b. 265.Jump up ^ Greenberg 2010, p. 202. 266.Jump up ^ RIAA 2010a. 267.Jump up ^ grammy.com. 268.Jump up ^ Brit Awards 1982. 269.Jump up ^ BBC News 2002. 270.Jump up ^ Browne 2008. 271.^ Jump up to: a b Rolling Stone 2008. 272.Jump up ^ Rolling Stone 2003. 273.Jump up ^ "BBC". BBC News. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 274.Jump up ^ London Gazette 1965, p. 5488. 275.Jump up ^ Songwriters Hall of Fame 2015. 276.Jump up ^ Allmusic 2010a. 277.Jump up ^ "Most No. 1s By Artist (All-Time)". Billboard. Retrieved 18 December 2014. 278.Jump up ^ Allmusic 2010e. 279.Jump up ^ Allmusic 2010c. 280.Jump up ^ Allmusic 2010d. 281.Jump up ^ Spizer 2005, p. 59. Sources Ali, Tariq (20 December 2006). "John Lennon, the FBI and me". The Guardian. UK. Retrieved 18 August 2010. "David Bowie – Billboard Singles". AllMusic. Retrieved 13 November 2010. "Elton John – Billboard Singles". AllMusic. Retrieved 13 November 2010. "John Lennon – Billboard Singles". AllMusic. Retrieved 13 November 2010. "John Lennon Discography, Singles & EPs, Happy Xmas (War is Over)". AllMusic. Retrieved 13 November 2010. "Peter and Gordon – Billboard Singles". AllMusic. Retrieved 13 November 2010. "The Beatles – Billboard Singles". AllMusic. Retrieved 13 November 2010. Anderson, Jennifer Joline (2010). John Lennon: Legendary Musician & Beatle. ABDO Publishing Company. ISBN 978-1-60453-790-1. Retrieved 24 July 2011. Babiuk, Andy (2002). Beatles Gear. Backbeat. ISBN 978-0-87930-731-8. Badman, Keith (2001). The Beatles Diary, Volume 2 : After the Break-Up, 1970–2001. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-7119-8307-6. Badman, Keith (2003). The Beatles Off The Record: The Dream Is Over. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-7119-9199-6. Retrieved 2015-11-16. "100 great British heroes". BBC News. 21 August 2002. Retrieved 11 May 2010. "1969: Millions march in US Vietnam Moratorium". BBC News. 2008. Retrieved 11 May 2010. "The Beatles in Bangor". BBC News. Retrieved 18 December 2014. "Judge releases Lennon letters". BBC News. 19 February 2000. Retrieved 11 May 2010. "Lennon filmmakers credit campaign". BBC News. 12 October 2006. Retrieved 11 May 2010. "Lennon ship log book up for sale". BBC News. 27 March 2006. Retrieved 11 May 2010. "The Lennon–McCartney Songwriting Partnership". BBC News. 4 November 2005. "US chat show veteran Douglas dies". BBC News. 12 August 2006. Retrieved 11 May 2010. "Lennon killer is denied parole for the sixth time". BBC News. 7 September 2010. Retrieved 8 September 2010. Bennahum, David (1991). The Beatles After the Break-Up: In Their Own Words. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-7119-2558-8. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Blaney, John (2005). John Lennon: Listen to this Book. Paper Jukebox. ISBN 978-0-9544528-1-0. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Bright, Martin (20 February 2000). "Lennon aided IRA, claims MI5 renegade". The Guardian. UK. Retrieved 10 May 2010. Brooks, Richard (13 June 2009). "Julian Lennon gives family peace a chance". The Times. UK. Retrieved 10 May 2010. Brooks, Xan (23 September 2005). "Lennon too stoned to be a revolutionary". The Guardian. UK. Retrieved 22 December 2010. Brown, Peter (1983). The Love You Make: An Insider's Story of The Beatles. McGraw Hill. ISBN 0-07-008159-X. Browne, Jackson (12 November 2008). "100 Greatest Singers of All Time". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 10 September 2010.http://www.rollingstone.com/music/lists/100-greatest-singers-of-all-time-19691231 Buchanan, Jason (2009). "Overview of Twenty to Life: The Life and Times of John Sinclair". Allmovie. Retrieved 10 May 2010. Calkin, Graham (2002). "Anthology". Graham Calkin. Retrieved 9 December 2010. Clark, Neil (11 May 2002). "Hanratty Deserved to Die". The Spectator. Retrieved 23 November 2015. Cleave, Maureen (5 October 2005). "The John Lennon I Knew". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 28 March 2015. Cohen, Claire (10 January 2008). "Churchill? A troublemaker. Lennon? A useless clown. And as for that girl Thatcher ...". Daily Mail. UK. Retrieved 7 December 2010. Cohn, Jonathan. "The Lost Lennon Tapes". Rolling Stone (1120/1121). 23 December 2010, 6 January 2011. Coleman, Ray (1984). John Winston Lennon. Sidjwick & Jackson. ISBN 978-0-283-98942-1. Coleman, Ray (1984). John Ono Lennon: Volume 2 1967–1980. Sidgwick & Jackson. ISBN 978-0-283-99082-3. Coleman, Ray (1992). Lennon: The Definitive Biography. Harper. ISBN 0-06-098608-5. Deming, Mark (2008). "Overview of John Lennon: Live in New York City". Allmovie. Retrieved 10 May 2010. Doggett, Peter (2010). You Never Give Me Your Money: The Beatles After the Breakup. HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0-06-177446-1. Edmondson, Jacqueline (2010). John Lennon: A Biography. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-313-37938-3. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Emerick, Geoff; Massey, Howard (2006). Here, There and Everywhere: My Life Recording the Music of the Beatles. Penguin Books. ISBN 1-59240-179-1. Everett, Walter (1999). The Beatles as Musicians: Revolver through the Anthology. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-512941-0. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Everett, Walter (2001). The Beatles as Musicians: The Quarry Men through Rubber Soul. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-514104-0. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Fawcett, Anthony (1976). John Lennon: One Day at a Time. Evergreen. ISBN 978-0-394-17754-0. Frankel, Glenn (26 August 2007). "Nowhere Man (p4)". The Washington Post. Retrieved 10 May 2010. Friedman, John S. (2005). The Secret Histories: Hidden Truths that Challenged the Past and Changed the World. Macmillan. ISBN 978-0-312-42517-3. Gerson, Ben (28 October 1971). "Imagine". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 12 November 2010. Ginell, Richard S. (2009). "Milk and Honey Review". AllMusic. Retrieved 10 May 2010. Glenn, Alan (2009). "The Day a Beatle Came to Town". The Ann Arbor Chronicle. Retrieved 9 December 2010. Goldman, Albert Harry (2001). The Lives of John Lennon. Chicago Review Press. ISBN 978-1-55652-399-1. Goodman, Joan (December 1984). "Playboy Interview with Paul and Linda McCartney". Playboy. Gould, Jonathan (2008). Can't Buy Me Love: The Beatles, Britain and America. Piatkus. ISBN 978-0-7499-2988-6. "Grammy Award Winners". National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Retrieved 28 April 2010.http://www.grammy.com/nominees/search Gregory, Chris (2007). Who Could Ask For More: Reclaiming The Beatles. The Plotted Plain Press. ISBN 978-0-9557512-0-2. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Greenberg, Keith Elliot (2010). December 8, 1980: The Day John Lennon Died. Backbeat Books. ISBN 978-0-87930-963-3. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Harry, Bill (2000). The Beatles Encyclopedia: Revised and Updated. Virgin Publishing. ISBN 0-7535-0481-2. Harry, Bill (2000). The John Lennon Encyclopedia. Virgin. ISBN 0-7535-0404-9. Harry, Bill (2009). "John Lennon and Blackpool". Mersey Beat. Retrieved 5 December 2010. Holsinger, M. Paul (1999). War and American popular culture: a historical encyclopedia, Volume 1998. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-313-29908-7. Hoppa, Jocelyn (10 November 2010). "Celluloid Heroes: John Lennon and How I Won the War". Crawdaddy!. Retrieved 15 November 2010. Ingham, Chris (2006). The Rough Guide to The Beatles. Rough Guides. ISBN 978-1-84353-720-5. Kruse, Robert J. II (2009). "Geographies of John and Yoko's 1969 Campaign for Peace: An Intersection of Celebrity, Space, Art, and Activism". In Johansson, Ola, Bell, Thomas L. Sound, Society and the Geography of Popular Music. Ashgate. pp. 11–32. ISBN 978-0-7546-7577-8. Landau, Jon (3 January 1974). "Mind games". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 12 November 2010. Lawrence, Ken (2005). John Lennon: In His Own Words. Andrews McMeel Publishing. ISBN 978-0-7407-5477-7. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Lawrence, Robb (2009). The Modern Era of the Les Paul Legacy: 1968–2008. Hal Leonard. ISBN 978-1-4234-5531-8. Lennon, Cynthia (1978). A Twist of Lennon. Avon. ISBN 978-0-380-45450-1. Lennon, Cynthia (2005). John. Crown Publishers. ISBN 978-0-307-33855-6. Lewisohn, Mark (1988). The Beatles Recording Sessions. Harmony Books. ISBN 0-517-57066-1. Logan, Nick (25 November 1967). "Magical Mystery Tour". NME. UK. Loker, Bradford E. (2009). History with the Beatles. Dog Ear Publishing. ISBN 978-1-60844-039-9. Retrieved 2015-11-16. "Most Excellent Order of the British Empire". The London Gazette (supplement). 4 June 1965. Retrieved 11 May 2010. MacDonald, Ian (2005). Revolution in the Head: The Beatles' Records and the Sixties. Pimlico. ISBN 1-84413-828-3. McGinty, Stephen (12 August 2010). "Jimmy Reid: A working-class hero and the saviour of Clyde yards". The Scotsman. UK. Retrieved 18 August 2010. Miles, Barry (1997). Paul McCartney: Many Years From Now. Henry Holt & Company. ISBN 0-8050-5248-8. Miles, Barry (2001). The Beatles Diary Volume 1: The Beatles Years. London: Omnibus Press. ISBN 0-7119-8308-9. Norman, Philip (25 May 1981). "A Talk with Yoko". New York. Norman, Philip (2008). John Lennon: The Life. Ecco. ISBN 978-0-06-075401-3. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Pang, May (2008). Instamatic Karma: Photographs of John Lennon. St. Martin's Press. ISBN 978-0-312-37741-0. Peebles, Andy; Lennon, John; Ono, Yoko (1981). The Lennon tapes: John Lennon and Yoko Ono in conversation with Andy Peebles, 6 December 1980. BBC. ISBN 978-0-563-17944-3. Perone, James E. (2001). Songs of the Vietnam Conflict. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-313-31528-2. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Prown, Pete; Newquist, Harvey P. (1997). Legends of Rock Guitar: The Essential Reference of Rock's Greatest Guitarists. Hal Leonard. ISBN 978-0-7935-4042-6. "RIAA: Searchable database". RIAA. 2010. Retrieved 21 February 2010. "RIAA Gold & Platinum Top Selling Artists". RIAA. Retrieved 5 March 2010. Roberts, David (2001). Guinness World Records: British Hit Singles (14th Edition). Guinness World Records. ISBN 0-85156-156-X. Riley, Tim (2001). Tell me why: a Beatles commentary. Da Capo Press. ISBN 978-0-306-81120-3. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Rodriguez, Robert (2012). Revolver: How the Beatles Reimagined Rock 'n' Roll. Milwaukee, WI: Backbeat Books. ISBN 978-1-61713-009-0. "David Bowie". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. 1996. Retrieved 10 May 2010. "The RS 500 Greatest Albums of All Time". Rolling Stone. 18 November 2003. Retrieved 28 April 2010. "100 Greatest Artists of All Time". Rolling Stone. 12 April 2008. Retrieved 10 May 2010.http://www.rollingstone.com/music/lists/100-greatest-singers-of-all-time-19691231 Seaman, Frederic (1991). The Last Days of John Lennon. Birch Lane Press. ISBN 1-55972-084-0. Ryan, David Stuart (1982). John Lennon's Secret. Kozmik Press Centre. ISBN 978-0-905116-08-2. Schechter, Danny (1997). The More You Watch, the Less You Know: News Wars/Submerged Hopes/Media Adventures. Seven Stories Press. ISBN 1-888363-80-0. Schinder, Scott; Schwartz, Andy (2007). Icons of Rock: An Encyclopedia of the Legends Who Changed Music Forever. Greenwood Press. ISBN 978-0-313-33845-8. Sheff, David (January 1981). "Interview with John Lennon and Yoko Ono". Playboy. Archived from the original on 25 September 2010. Retrieved 11 November 2010. Sheff, David; Golson, G. Barry (editor) (1981). The Playboy Interviews with John Lennon and Yoko Ono. Playboy. ISBN 978-0-87223-705-6. Shennan, Paddy (26 November 2007). "What will Liz think of these?". The Liverpool Echo. Retrieved 10 May 2010. Songwriters Hall of Fame (2015). "John Lennon". Retrieved 23 November 2015. Spizer, Bruce (2005). The Beatles Solo on Apple Records. New Orleans, LA: 498 Productions. ISBN 0-9662649-5-9. Spitz, Bob (2005). The Beatles: The Biography. Little, Brown. ISBN 0-316-80352-9. "Other noises, Other notes". Time. 3 March 1967. Retrieved 27 November 2010. The Beatles (2000). The Beatles Anthology. Chronicle Books. ISBN 0-8118-2684-8. "The Brits 1982". The Brit Awards. Retrieved 19 February 2016. "John Lennon". The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. 1994. Retrieved 10 May 2010. "Celebrity Obituaries – Allen Klein". The Telegraph. 5 July 2009. Retrieved 5 December 2010. "FBI Releases Last Pages From Lennon File". The Washington Post. 20 December 2006. Retrieved 11 May 2010. Tillery, Gary (2011). Working Class Mystic: A Spiritual Biography of George Harrison. Wheaton, IL: Quest Books. ISBN 978-0-8356-0900-5. Urish, Ben; Bielen, Kenneth G (2007). The Words and Music of John Lennon. Praeger. ISBN 978-0-275-99180-7. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Vigilla, Hubert (29 August 2005). "Album Review : John Lennon – Imagine". Treble. Retrieved 2 October 2014. Wald, Jonathan (6 October 2004). "Lennon killer denied parole". CNN. Retrieved 11 May 2010. Warner Brothers. John Lennon: Imagine, Cynthia Lennon Interview (DVD). Warner Brothers. 1988. Wenner, Jann S (2000). Lennon Remembers. Verso. ISBN 1-85984-600-9. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Wiener, Jon (1990). Come Together: John Lennon in His Time. University of Illinois Press. ISBN 978-0-252-06131-8. Wiener, Jon (1999). Gimme Some Truth: The John Lennon FBI Files. University of California Press. ISBN 0-520-22246-6. Retrieved 2015-11-16. Wiener, Jon (19 December 2006). "He didn't have to do it. That's one reason he's still admired". The Guardian. UK. Retrieved 18 August 2010. Further reading Kane, Larry (2007). Lennon Revealed. Running Press. ISBN 978-0-7624-2966-0 Pang, May; Edwards, Henry (1983). Loving John: The Untold Story. Warner Books. ISBN 0-446-37916-6. Riley, Tim (2011). Lennon: Man, Myth, Music. Hyperion. ISBN 978-1401324520 Wiener, Jon. The John Lennon FBI Files Yorke, Richard (1969). "John Lennon: Ringo's Right, We Can't Tour Again", New Musical Express, 7 June 1969, reproduced by Crawdaddy!, 2007. External links hide Find more about John Lennon at Wikipedia's sister projects Search Commons Media from Commons Search Wikinews News from Wikinews Search Wikiquote Quotations from Wikiquote Search Wikisource Texts from Wikisource Search Wikibooks Textbooks from Wikibooks Search Wikiversity Learning resources from Wikiversity John Lennon at AllMusic John Lennon in the Hollywood Walk of Fame Directory "John Lennon". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Edit this at Wikidata John Lennon at the Internet Movie Database John Lennon at the TCM Movie Database BBC Archive on John Lennon NPR Archive on John Lennon FBI file on John Lennon John Lennon hosted by EMI Group Limited Category:John Lennon Category:1940 births Category:1980 deaths Category:20th-century English male actors Category:20th-century English singers Category:20th-century pianists Category:Alumni of Liverpool College of Art Category:Apple Records artists Category:English murder victims Category:Atco Records artists Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:Brit Award winners Category:British feminists Category:British people convicted of drug offences Category:Capitol Records artists Category:COINTELPRO targets Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:Critics of religions Category:Deaths by firearm in New York Category:English anti-war activists Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:English experimental musicians Category:English male film actors Category:English male singer-songwriters Category:English pacifists Category:English people murdered abroad Category:English people of Irish descent Category:English rock guitarists Category:English rock pianists Category:English rock singers Category:English singer-songwriters Category:Feminist musicians Category:Geffen Records artists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Lennon family Category:Male feminists Category:Male guitarists Category:Members of the Order of the British Empire Category:Murdered male actors Category:Murdered musicians Category:Nonviolence advocates Category:Parlophone artists Category:People educated at Quarry Bank High School Category:People murdered in New York City Category:Plastic Ono Band members Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Rhythm guitarists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:The Beatles members Category:The Dirty Mac members Category:The Quarrymen members Category:Transcendental Meditation practitioners Category:Writers who illustrated their own writing Category:Yoko Ono Category:British social commentators